Heater's broken
by Trinity Stark
Summary: When a heater breaks it's an interesting night for Peter when Nova invades..
1. Heaters broken

It was around the beginning of winter in New York and between ice skaters and Christmas Light watchers it was a slow day. It was on that day, that Peter wished something was going on. He'd often griped about wanting thermals for his costume. Today was another day he wished he'd actually ordered, or found some.

Sitting on top of a building looking over the city he didn't notice when his follow team mate touched down suddenly nor did he notice the creeping figure. Some would say his Spider sense was broken how ever it was due to the fact he viewed the other as ally not foe. Thus Peter missed the snow ball thrown at him and felt the impact. Spooked Peter stood up face hidden behind his mask his body relaxing

"What are you doing here Bucket head?" Asked Spider-man settling back down feet dangling over the side of the building.

"Come on Web head, your no fun.. I totally sneak attacked you.." Nova settled down beside the leader of their team.

"I asked what your doing here, aren't you supposed to be on patrol?" Asked Spider-man as if avoiding looking at the other, even if his face couldn't be seen through the mask, he still wasn't taking any chances. He couldn't allow Nova to notice how absolutely bored he was today, not to mention cold.

A subtle shiver came from the red, and blue clad hero making his companion scoot closer.

"I was, I finished.. Nothing's going on today, not surprised through it's too cold.." Nova said a smirk coming.

"..What..." Spider-man said as he eyed the smaller teenager before that warmth hit him the other gave off. It was like chemistry kicking in. His heart beat raised ever so slowly relaxing more before his eyes widened behind the mask his head shaking side to side.

" Nova can you maybe turn the heat down?" Spider-man said leaning away from the other.

"You really want me to do that Web head? Looks to me like your miserable there in the cold.." Said Nova leaning towards the taller teen.

-_Thump thump thump_-

His heart pumped faster as he sat there his lips compressing into a firm line as he shook his head. "Yes..." Spider-man said before he felt Nova press against him a little closer. He felt as if his brain was turning to mush, but it was lucky that Nova hadn't taken his Helmet off. Out in public though he knew the other wouldn't so it was easy to avoid those eyes.

"Your Lucky Web Head I gotta meet someone.." Nova said as he stood up taking a few steps back floating up surrounded by that blue energy. A final smirk coming from the smaller Teenager before he shot off heading to the other side of the city.

For a moment Spider-man sat there collecting his thoughts before shaking his head once more. He really needed to figure out his thoughts on this one.

A few hours later Peter now in plain clothing was now cursing the heating system of his aunt's house a sigh coming as he sat bundled up in his bed trying to do his homework. Once more though his solitude was disturbed by Nova only this time it was worse.

"Hey Web Head still cold?" Asked the now Helmet less Nova in his Civilian clothes.

Blue eyes widened as Peter's head turned his pencil dropping in surprise. "What are you doing Bucket head?! I'm trying to Study here do you know what it even looks like?" Asked Peter making a decent recovery from his surprise.

"Whoa come on Web Head I just wondered if you were cold since the heat's out till tomorrow.." A small smile coming as Sam walked a little further in to Peter's room.

"Um, I'm great nope no problem here.." Peter said glancing back to his book only to have a single hand slide over the page making him look up once more.

Green eyes smoldered as Sam looked at his taller friend one knee resting on that bed as he spoke. "You are so full of it Parker, it's not even funny.. You still haven't recovered from earlier being on patrol have you?"

"I have to, I'm fine nothing to worry about.." Peter said, without looking up wishing his friend would move his hand so he could finish his work. That hand didn't move though making him look up to those green eyes hesitantly.

"Prove it, put your hand out.." Sam held one hand up towards Peter who eyed him mouth curling in a frown.

"And if I prove I'm ok then what?" Asked Peter one hand hovering just inches from Sam's hand.

"I'll leave you alone, I promise.." Sam said his hand remaining steady inches from Peter's hand fingers curling slightly in preparation of the others touch.

"..Fine.." Peter knew he was in trouble from that single touch feeling the heat of the other against his fingers he knew Sam would know he was colder then he was letting on.

"I knew you were cold.." That was all the warning Peter got before he felt Sam tug him against him arms curling around his blanket wrapped form.

"Gah, Sam come on I'm trying to do something!" Said Peter struggling but of course the world was against him on this one. His blanket managed to wrap around his arms pinning them against his sides, his head leaned against Sam's shoulder, as the other shifted settling behind him. When Peter's arms were released from the blanket they had been wrapped in Peter was red. Sam on the other hand leaning against Peter's head board was rather comfortable his arms curled around Peter's waist.

"I'm not stopping you from finishing anything, go ahead Web Head watching you do this might even be amusing.." Sam said one brow raising in challenge.

Peter eyed the other over his shoulder before a sigh would come as he looked back down to his work. Finding his pencil, Peter started to try and finish his work. Every time Sam shifted he felt it and when he felt the other lean against him fully he turned his head peeking at the other through his bangs. Sam had fallen asleep? Right here? This was his luck, this was his luck completely.

Although with his eyes closed and his mouth shut it gave him a moment to check out his team mate without the other mocking him, or making some sarcastic comment. When Sam was quiet like this he didn't mind the other being around him.

Minutes turned into hours and soon Peter was yawning trying to stay awake. The heat of the body behind him though was lulling him to sleep. He needed to wake up when the arms around him loosened though he sighed slightly. It was a losing battle with this one. His eyes sank closed a small smile coming as Peter started dozing.

One green eye opened gazing at the taller teen leaned into him. Sam smirked slightly his arms curling tighter. He couldn't believe that Spider-man could actually fall asleep like this. It was amusing and now that he saw it Peter looked kind of cute like this. Then it hit Sam, how was he going to get out from behind the other when he was laying like this? Sam stared at the wall before just closing his eyes resigning himself to the fate of being the Web Head's leaning post for the night.

It was bright and early the next morning when Peter woke up. It was warm he was warm. The heater was out though so how was he warm? Turning his head he noticed Sam leaned back against his head board of his bed.

"Sam?! Wha? Were you there all night?!" Peter looked anxiously at his friend as Sam yawned stretching one hand rubbing his left eye.

"Come on Web Head it's too early for that.." Said Sam shaking his head sliding from behind the taller teenager.

"Did you sleep behind me all night?!" Peter was red faced at this point heart hammering in his chest. This was so like the other to be careless. Surely he must have a sore back or something.

Sam raised one brow head tilting before he shifted leaning towards the other his head tilting green eyes sinking closed." Shut up Web Head." With that he sealed his lips over Peter's mouth making the taller male let out a squeak of surprise.

Having shut his team leader up Sam smirked before sauntering from the room quietly. He'd hear about it later on but for the moment he was happy. He was going to be able to sneak downstairs without the usual morning banter that followed. Up in his room Peter traced a finger over his lips. He could still feel the warmth of those lips against his own. Cheeks flamed up with embarrassment before he hopped off his bed. How could Sam do that?! How could he do such a thing without thinking? Heading down stairs still groggy Peter noticed the note on the fridge one hand extending to take it.

"_Dear Peter, I had Yoga early this morning I would have woken you up but I saw Sam stayed over._ _Love Aunt May_"

Peter raised one brow questioningly his head tilting. "I wonder if she didn't wake me up since Sam was here, but I thought he went with her.."

A sigh came before Peter leaned against the fridge. How to relate to this..

He watched Sam working before the smaller teenager stopped in front of him making Peter look up from the floor questioningly. "Am I in your way?" Peter said curiously looking at Sam.

"No, I just wondered what you were standing there for." Said Sam pausing to look at Peter curiously.

"Ah nothing just a letter from Aunt May I found is all, I think I'll just grab some cereal or something easy.." Peter said before turning to reach into the fridge for the Milk.

"Don't you dare Web-head.." One tanned hand caught his arm making Peter blink turning his head blue eyes wide.

"Sa, Sam?" Peter said his voice caught in his throat.

"I'm making something for us and your going to sit and enjoy it.." Sam said his eyes staring at Peter.

"You don't have to, I can have something easy to make!" Peter said biting his lip turning to look in the fridge once more.

Sam's eyes narrowed at his taller friend's back...Funny when did the Web-head become a friend? His lips pursed before he let out a soft growl of sorts.

Peter having dealt with a feral before knew a bad sound when he heard it and he froze right in his tracks the Milk in one hand being put back.

Sam raised one brow curiously watching as Peter turned to try and slide around him. This was interesting.. Another growl would come from the smaller teen making Peter freeze again blue eyes wide.

"Sam come on this isn't funny.." Peter tried to say as he tipped his head looking worried.

"You don't like hearing that do you... It bothers you doesn't it.." Sam said an amused look coming.

"No it doesn't bother me one bit.." Said Peter his face paling.

"Your lying aren't you? Your a horrible liar.." Said Sam leaning upwards closer.

Peter's eyes widened as the other leaned closer the hand that had been on his arm was once more on his arm. Peter's heart hammered loudly in his ears his cheeks reddening slightly.

"Sa, Sam...what are you.." Peter started to say before a soft sound came from Sam.

"Shh, web-head you talk too much.." Said Sam before pressing his lips to Peter's making the larger teen's eyes widen before sinking closed. A breath came from Peter before Sam drew back once more.

"Your cuter when your quiet.." With that Sam turned away starting to work on break fast..

author's note: this might become more then a one shot don't know.. I just see so few of these and this is such a cute pairing... I had to contribute... Since I enjoyed reading the ones that were up..Please be kind..


	2. Guilt complex

It had been a week since the helicarrier was in for repairs. Peter Parker was going out of his mind officially. It was one thing to see his team at work but to bring work home? He was officially losing it cooped up in the house with them. They weren't bad people he just couldn't get any elbow room. Even his room was occupied by one of them. It was Iron Fist though so he couldn't complain too much. The other teenager was quiet helpful though the incense burning was a bit much. When Daniel had explained it was meditation Peter understood.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here Peter.." Said Daniel in his meditation pose eyes closed.

Looking up from his work Peter put his chin in one hand turning slightly his elbow on his desk. "It's not a problem, I couldn't just let you guys stay on the street or in some crappy hotel.. Knowing Fury he'd try to pinch pennies by putting you guys up at the cheapest one he could find.." Said Peter a small smile coming.

One eye opened as Daniel turned looking at Peter his head tilting. "Do you really think Director Fury would be so cheap?"

"I don't know, A little you know? He's always saying things.." Said Peter shaking his head before giving a small shrug.

"Perhaps.." Daniel said closing his eyes once more turning back into his normal pose.

It dawned on Peter after a moment of careful observation of Daniel that this might be the reason why the other teenager was so mellow. It was a few moments of watching before Peter saw the smallest shift come from the other male.

"Friend Peter what troubles you?" Asked Daniel turning once more to look at Peter.

Being caught staring was.. Embarrassing and before Peter could say anything he just shook his head. "It's nothing, it's just you're always so calm. I wondered if this was how you stayed so calm actually." Said Peter mentally congratulating his head on thinking of that so quickly.

Not a lie entirely he had been wondering about it, the fact he'd been staring was completely covered by that.

It had to be a Monk thing entirely it had to be. There was Daniel standing up walking towards Peter not threateningly more like he was curious. One hand extending to rest on the desk as Daniel spoke in a quiet voice. "You're hiding something, what is it?"

Peter's eyes widened as he stared at the desk head lowered. "Um..It's nothing, You were just so still. I guess I'm not used to it.." Peter said attempting to dance around the other's question.

"That too is a lie is it not? Do I trouble you I could leave now that I'm done.." The question was left wide open from the blond and it had Peter biting his lip trying so hard not to reach out or tempt fate by saying something.

Peter shook his head while trying to think of something innocent to say though in the moment having the blond that close his mind was taking a one way trip straight into misbehave.. "Um no You're fine I'm just trying to do this work for school.." Peter said starting as he felt the blond's hand on his chin feeling it direct his gaze upwards.

"Peter we both know something is bothering you, do you require space?" Asked Daniel once more being surprisingly calm about the whole thing. For a moment Peter didn't say anything eyes locked with Daniel's eyes seeming to be lost in them.

It was uncommon, it was completely unwanted, and it just kind of happened..

Peter's chin slipped from that hand as he suddenly stood his chair tipping to the side as his arms slid around Daniel's waist head hitting Daniel's chest eyes closing.

It would be alright Daniel wouldn't push him away.

It would be fine to do this just once.

To know Daniel's scent, it would be alright.

It was a one time thing nothing more. He was simply seeking comfort.. For a moment Daniel didn't move before those arms slid around Peter drawing a sigh from the other teenager. "Peter what's wrong?" Asked Daniel one hand sliding up to rest on brown hair. Peter didn't look up so he missed the gentle smile on Daniel's lips as the other male held him.

"Just a little overwhelmed is all.. Don't mind me I'm alright.." Peter said a smile coming as Daniel stood quietly watching.

"You're lying again Peter, it's not nice to lie to your friends." Daniel said his hands resting on the desk either side of Peter making the other go red.

"I'm not lying on purpose.." Peter said in a soft voice. A half hearted defense at best and both of them knew it.

"It's not nice to lie to your friends Peter, I am merely worried is all." Said Daniel leaning closer making Peter lean back slightly.

Eyes wide heart hammering in his ears Peter lost what he was going to say his hands resting on Daniel's chest as if to stop the other from leaning any closer.

"You have not been the same since the accident with the Helicarrier." Said Daniel choosing his words carefully. He didn't want to hurt Peter he just wanted to break that wall, that the other seemed to have between himself, and the rest of the team as of lately.

"What are you talking about?" Peter didn't think anyone could see through his happy go lucky mask to the self guilt he'd been hiding. How could Daniel see through it? He perfected that mask a while ago.

"Your Chi is twisted as if you are very guilty about something.." Daniel spoke in that patient ever calm voice his eyes watching Peter's expression.

"Oh, is that a monk way of saying I know your guilty?" Asked Peter swallowing silently as Daniel leaned forwards.

"Peter it is not your fault, I know you were trying your best.. The goblin is not easy to.." Daniel started to say before Peter cut him off eyes wide.

"No! Don't say it.. That was my fault, if Doc Ock had never captured me it wouldn't have happened!" said Peter his fingers clenching in Daniel's shirt.

Daniel stood calmly unmoving even in the struggle Peter was giving him before he leaned closer.

"It was not your fault Peter, I know you, I know you fought as hard as you could. You still fight to help The Goblin.." Daniel said gently his head resting over Peter's head his arms curling around Peter's body.

For a moment Peter just stood eyes wide hands clenched in Daniel's shirt before his eyes slid closed hands clenching tighter. Daniel brought up one hand resting it over the back of Peter's neck gently letting his fingers shift.

Peter had to admit it was oddly nice it was like the guilt was being soothed away by something. His breathing slowed growing steady once more. Peter's fingers loosened dropping as he was lulled by the feeling of peace drifting into his body. Drawing back Daniel released Peter the feeling of calm lessening. In a rare selfish moment Peter wanted to cling to that warmth. That feeling of total peace was leaving him making him wonder what it was.

"You have so much guilt for things that are not even your fault." Daniel said observing Peter's Chi noting how it was for a moment calm before watching it once more coil and twist. This was something that was bothering him now. Usually after something like that the feeling stayed longer with people.

Daniel was silent watching this as if watching the very conflict Peter had within him.

"Thanks for trying to help, but it's my problem Danny you shouldn't worry yourself.." Peter said starting to turn away. It was how he stayed sane sometimes. He had to push others away sometimes. The truly important had to be kept at arms length. If something happened to them because of him he'd never forgive himself.

"Peter I am not someone who needs you to protect them." Said Daniel suddenly as if he could see right through Peter's ploy.

Peter had nothing he could say for a moment. Blue eyes closed in thought before Peter shook his head. "Maybe so, but I'm the leader. It's my job to protect you isn't it?" Asked Peter quietly.

"Is it not my job as a team mate to watch your back? Doesn't that mean if needed I protect you from yourself?" Asked Daniel in response.

Peter's eyes opened as he stared at the other a small smile coming "Yea, I suppose it does.."

"Then consider this my way of protecting you from yourself." Said Daniel turning to pad out of the room. For a moment Peter realized those quiet footsteps he sometimes heard walking from his room late at night that week had been Daniel's steps.

"Why were you walking around late at night.." Asked Peter suddenly curious.

"I was trying to think of a way to reach you, and reassure you it wasn't your fault." Replied Daniel turning slightly to the side to regard Peter calmly.

"Then it was you who kept going up and down the stairs?" Asked Peter arms folding an amused face showing.

"No, that was Sam..I was the one who kept sending him back to bed." Said Daniel leaning against the bed room door.

"Why on earth was he up and about that late at night?!" Peter now looked worried eyes regarding Daniel carefully watching.

"Too much liquids before bed.." Daniel replied straight faced. He couldn't be sure but he was oddly curious what this would make Peter do.

For a moment Peter said nothing his brow lifting as he studied the other. "Your lying.. Why?" Asked Peter quietly.

"Interesting, how did you know I was lying Peter?" Daniel looked genuinely curious now slowly walking from the bedroom door to stand in front of the other teenager.

"When your telling a fib you always look slightly downwards.." Said Peter vaguely.

"So I do perhaps there is something here worth working with outside of being a hero.." Daniel said before leaning a short distance to press his lips to Peter's forehead one hand resting on the back of Peter's neck.

At first there was a tense stance to Peter's body before Daniel felt it relax once more. So Peter was not against it, perhaps the Spider was merely unsure.. Daniel turned walking quietly from the room carrying the Incense burners to put them away. Peter left standing in his room stared out his door eyes wide. This was shaping up to be an interesting day it seemed.

Author's note: The Second story will go to Iron Fist and Spidey..I do like this pairing it is cute. Nova and Spidey is my other favorite pairing though so this series will alternate between the two pairs.. Why? There's not enough of them to go around I think.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own these guys their owned by Marvel.. If I owned them this wouldn't be just a work of Fan fiction..


	3. Ringing

This was not a good day, it was not a good day at all. His ears were killing him, who would have thought just a word or two could have that much volume to them? Leaned against the wall of Shield Spidey looked oddly worn out. It didn't help he had to fight with Bucket Head every inch of the way on every thing. A groan coming as he saw the other walk from around the corner.

"Hey Web head…"

"…."

He didn't have the patience for this, he just wanted to get home. Get home and get in bed and not get up for a week.

He didn't even notice it when the smaller male was standing in front of him. Even his Spider Sense didn't register the other. His eyes widened comically as his mask was tugged off.

"HEY I'm talking to you Web head!"

"What?! Put that back!"

Peter strained trying to keep his mask on to protect himself while Nova had every intention of stealing it off. A brief struggle before Nova held the mask in one hand making Peter glare at him.

"Give that back.." Came the short clipped tone from Peter.

"In a minute..." Came the flippant comment back from Nova.

Peter's hands clenched before he felt Nova's hand on his chin turning his head to the side.

"...Their not bleeding..."

Peter blinked curiously now anger smoldering on the back burner. Was the other concerned about him? Was this what prompted the stealing of his mask? Peter blinked once more his chin being turned once more as he felt that hand shift it.

"...This one either..."

"No? Why?" Asked Peter curiously now only halfheartedly angry.

"Cause I was trying to talk to you on the way back and you didn't say a thing.."

Peter blinked then sighed, of course that would be it.

"No I didn't hear what you were saying, my ears are ringing like crazy.." Came the slightly loud response from Peter that prompted Nova to smirk slightly.

"You know I heard that your ears help with your balance.."

All it took was the slightest push and Nova had him pinned to the wall. Peter's hands gripping Nova's arms his head turned to the side.

"Nova what's your issue.." Came the soft words from Peter as Nova had the nerve to smirk.

"Your balance is off isn't it?" Nova leaning closer making Peter's heart race blue eyes widening as he leaned into the wall. His balance was off slightly. It would correct it's self though, the thought of having the other like this so close. He couldn't decide if it was disturbing or inviting.

"I'm fine Nova it'll correct it's self soon enough.." Started Peter when Nova slipped his Helmet off.

"Let's go Web head.." Said Sam his helmet held under one arm.

"..What? No you've gotta be tired and sore too.." Said Peter before he felt his chin caught again.

"I'm not letting you walk out of here alone, I don't.. I don't want you getting hurt.. We both have our impulsive natures..." Said Sam surprising Peter into silence when the taller felt his arm taken a gentle pull coming.

"Let's go I'll walk you home, I can fly you can't.." Said Sam his surprising logic cutting through Peter's halfhearted protests.

Half way home Peter was still trying to do half hearted protests when Sam suddenly shifted tactics one hand once more reaching out pushing Peter to the wall.

"Stop it.. Just stop… I'm all for protecting people Web head, but if your busy protecting everyone else who's protecting you?" Said Sam leaning closer again. He noticed last time when he did it Parker went silent. He also noticed the cute wide eyed look the other got and wondered faintly if he'd do it again. Sure enough there it was again the wide eyed look the hands on his arms. It was almost like Parker didn't know if he should pull closer or push away. Sam Alexander had that impulsive nature. He wasn't one to let something slip through his fingers. Peter might be a Dweeb sometimes but he did have redeeming qualities. He was brave, smart, he was quiet at times.

The alley was dark where they were at no one was around. IT was a perfect spot to test his theory out. Another reason why Spidey was so critical of things.

Warm lips pressed to his own making Peter's eyes widen his hands clenching tighter. If Sam was in pain he didn't show it though. Sam's hands on either side of his ribs pulling him closer to the smaller male.

Peter could feel his heart pounding in his chest the resounding thud, thud, thud of it making him groan as it gave him a whole new reason to shut his eyes. The kiss though it was almost gentle in a way he didn't think Nova no Sam could be. The hand sliding to his back had Peter on edge for a moment before Sam drew back from his lips a whispered 'Shhh' coming from the smaller male.

It was almost like the other was being comforting. But shouldn't he be less responsive to the other? Shouldn't he be doing this with Mary Jane?! Why was this kiss being stolen by Nova?! His head was starting to Throb though making him lean into the smaller male. Sam had proven he was strong enough to support him. This was the only time he was allowing this weakness to show.

"..I shouldn't.." Said Peter softly his eyes closing as he leaned against Sam's shoulder feeling both hands resting against his back one moving in soothing circles.

"No I shouldn't, but I am.. I am cause I wanted to know something.." Said Sam.

A flash of anger came for a split second before he had to know what the other was thinking. Peter grit his teeth against the movements against his sore back before it relaxed under Sam's administrations.

"What?" Said Peter almost wanting to pass out for a moment before the small dizzy spell passed.

"I wanted to see if the reason you were so critical was because you care about us.." Said Nova before scooping Peter up.

Now he really did want to pass out being moved like that. A small groan coming before he shook his head. "...Sam…. You could have just asked.."

"I know but where's the fun in that?" Said Sam before starting to walk as quickly as he could while being careful of the young man in his arms.

Being carried normally did not present a problem, in his current condition though Peter found being carried as about as much fun as PE classes.

"Sam I can walk.." Started Peter when Sam narrowed his eyes looking down at him.

"Your about ready to fall over Parker, is it the walking? I could transform." Said Sam looking a mix of irritated and concerned.

"...Only you could have a look like that.." Said Peter his cheek resting against the other's chest. He had to admit in a way it was kind of nice to be carried like this. When was the last time someone had carried him? When he was sick or injured it had been Uncle Ben and that was when he was younger. A brief look of saddness coming before Nova set him on the steps making Peter open his eyes. For a moment he almost wished he hadn't at the normally soft light that was suddenly very bright. One hand raising to cover his eyes before the light faded. Uncovering his eyes Peter felt himself lifted once more.

"..Your arms Parker put them around my neck, your going to have to try and hang on.." Said Nova watching Peter's arms raise to around his neck as he picked the taller male up.

"..Thank you..." Said Peter before his eyes closed, he had a feeling by the time they got home every thing was going to hurt from the neck up.

Nova said nothing for a moment before his mouth curved in a rare smile without any cockiness to it. For a moment Peter said nothing his eyes closing but opening them and seeing that smile. His pain suddenly seemed a little lessened.

When Nova looked down though Peter shut his eyes quickly.

"...Where you watching me?" Said Nova a hint of amusement to his voice.

"No!" Came the sharp reply back from Peter making Nova chuckle softly. It was almost amusing touching down on Peter's roof Nova tipped his head. "Can you get the window?"

"...Aunt May isn't home tonight, she's got a Yoga retreat till next Tuesday.." Said Peter before fumbling with his keys holding them up.

"..Will you be ok alone?" Asked Nova giving Peter the idea more he was concerned about him. Peter frowned before shaking his head warily.

"I'll be fine, I just really want to get to bed.." Said Peter as Nova easily glided down from the roof to the dark of the front yard. By the time the light came on He was Sam once again hurriedly carrying Peter towards the front door.

Swiping Peter's keys from him Sam opened the door bringing Peter inside.

"If you think I'm buying that heroic speech of you being fine your wrong." Said Sam putting Peter on the couch making the taller male scowl.

"Sam I'm fine, I'm just tired is all!" Said Peter as Sam raised one brow his head tipping.

"Oh yea? Fine balance on the stair banister then.." Said Sam in response.

Peter glared before getting up to hop onto the Banister of the stairs. It was a wobble a fumble and he was back in Sam's arms when the smaller moved to catch him sending them both to the ground.

Well this was an interesting place to be though Peter his eyes wide his face inches from Sam's his body between the other's legs. Now normally he'd give some smart remark while making a jest about the other being clumsy.. This time though it was him who was being clumsy. HIM the Spider man being clumsy. He was sure there was a spider somewhere laughing in it's web over this.

"Hey..."

"….."

"Hey Parker?"

"…."

Sam sighed seeing the other was spaced out before his expression shifted, deviousness creeping into his facial features before one hand gripped the back of Peter's neck pulling the taller teenager down his lips reconnecting with the other's lips. A Half groan half moan given while Peter shivered above him.

A smirk sliding across those lips before his hands crept kneading Peter's back. He had to give Peter credit. If someone had did this to him in such a state he'd have punched them through a building.

It was almost priceless the flushed look Peter was giving off. It was almost like a school girl being kissed by her crush in one of those Anime things Peter liked watching.

"If I didn't know any better I'd swear you liked me kissing you.." Came the soft whisper from Sam in one ear.

Peter went even redder his eyes closing, whether or not from Embarrassment, or anger he was unable to tell making Sam a little nervous. Did he push too far? He could almost watch the emotions of Parker drift across his face before the quiet mumble came.

"Maybe I do.." Said Peter quietly making Sam raise one brow curiously.

Parker wasn't moving from where he was at. He wasn't making any effort to stop him. Honestly it almost made Sam want to dump the other on the couch and instigate something that would leave them both breathless by the end of it..

He didn't dare though, he didn't know how bad Peter was actually feeling. He didn't want to hurt the other. Despite the fact the other did have Genetically Enhanced Attributes he didn't want to mess up.

He didn't want to push too far.

"..You stopped..." Came the obvious statement from Peter making Sam look up once more that brow raising in question.

"Why? You want me to continue?" Came the half curious half cautious statement from Sam.

"..Yes, no.. Maybe?" Came the shy response from Peter.

For a moment Sam wanted to whip his phone out and capture that shy look. He wanted to so badly but he didn't. Hands reaching out to grip Peter's face gently pulling the other down for a slightly harder kiss then before.

That was all it took and soon they did have to take it to the couch.

Despite being hormonal Teenagers Peter was relieved to find Sam's hands stayed above the belt. It was almost sweet how affectionate the other was being. It had been a bit of a wrestling match to find out who was going to be where. For once though he didn't mind Sam being on top. He was enjoying the fingers moving deftly over his back. He was even enjoying the teasing nibbles along the neck. The pleasure was helping to drive away the pain. Sam took a moment to stop letting Peter catch his breath when Peter's arms slid around his neck Sam looked down to that shy look once more on Peter's face. Once more that smile would come as Peter looked up "..My aunt won't be back.. If you wanted you could stay.."

A soft chuckle would come before Sam just nodded. The night was spent cuddled together on the couch watching shows on Television. It was nice, a quiet night. No villains attacking, no agents breathing down their necks. A moment they could just teenagers.

Author's note: … I blame boredom for this one.. It bit and wouldn't let go till I wrote it.. I didn't realize so many people were following this.. Thank you so much everyone, it really made my night to see all those followers.

Disclaimer: If I owned this the series would be a lot different, I don't own it though Stan Lee and Marvel do. Possibly Disney… Not sure..


	4. Bunnies

It was a day after fighting the inhumans Peter was at school head down studying. He didn't mind school days but he did have the odd habit of chewing on his pencil when studying. From across the rows of desks green eyes watched a concentrated look on that youthful face. He would watch Peter chew gently on the end of that pencil his head tipped. When the teacher called on him he didn't respond.

Peter looked up curiously eyes narrowed at the rest of the classroom when they landed on Sam who didn't seem to be paying attention to the teacher and was staring at him? Blue eyes narrowed in focus as he raised one brow hands folding under his chin before he'd turn his pencil slightly. There taped to the pencil was a picture of a big white fluffy bunny. Sam's one weakness and fear green eyes widened seeing the innocent looking white rabbit before he swallowed looking forwards once more. A small smirk would come before Peter would turn to his paper once more turning the pencil. No one else would understand, Sam hadn't told them. The only reason Peter or any of the others knew was Sam's potential for spotting the innocent little forest creatures when on Patrol and freaking out.

Something that amused Peter though was how sly he could be with it and Sam would be all but cringing over it.

Sam was not amused. Sam was not amused at all. Green eyes narrowed as he scowled looking annoyedly at his food before he felt the hand on his back.

"Sam…" Came the soft whisper against his ear before Sam huffed turning his head.

"Are you going to be angry with me?" Came the whisper in the other ear as Sam turned his head once more.

"Come on Bucket head.. I didn't know of any other way to get you to stop staring at me.." Said Peter his mouth curving in a tentative smile.

"That was low Web Head..." Said Sam his mouth curved in a slight frown.

"I'm sorry, Sam come on..Don't be angry, I really did only do it cause you were staring at me." Said Peter. Sam snorted before gathering his tray up shrugging slightly.

"Even so, that was totally unfair."

With that Sam walked over getting rid of his tray exiting the lunch room to turn the corner. Peter sighed slightly before shaking his head. Taking a few bites of food apologizing to his stomach he'd head out after dumping his tray.

Where was he? After leaving the lunch room Peter had tried to find Sam. Not finding him Peter bit his lip before two arms gripped him dragging him into the bathroom. A smaller body pining him to the wall.

"I don't like that.. Having something I fear used against me Parker.." Said Sam his green eyes darkened by anger.

"I'm sorry Sam, I only did it because the teacher was calling your name and you weren't responding." Said Peter blue eyes wide looking at Sam.

"It's not my fault you have the habit of chewing on your pencil!" Said Sam one hand sneaking up Peter's shirt making the taller teen shiver slightly.

"Cold Parker?" Came the soft whisper from Sam making Peter nod slightly.

"Yea kinda, but I really am sorry.." Said Peter trailing off unable to offer anything else other then a turn of the head as Sam's hand inched higher fingers edging along his upper back.

"..Apology excepted, don't do that stunt again though.." Said Sam leaning upwards a kiss pressed to Peter's mouth making the taller teen sigh eyes sinking closed arms curling around the smaller body.

"I won't, if you don't stare at me while I'm studying.." Said Peter his forehead leaned against Sam's forehead who smirked.

"I can't help it when you nibble that pencil, it makes me get all sorts of dirty thoughts.." Said Sam his eyes narrowing before he leaned upwards lips pressing against Peter's throat in what the other thought was a simple kiss. Then he felt the suction from Sam's mouth. A soft yelp coming as Peter tilted his head cheeks flushing. When Sam drew back Peter scowled softly one hand raising to cover the spot cheeks red. "Sam!"

"..Peter?" Asked Sam in response to Peter's cry of disbelief before Peter scowled softly.

"That was completely unnecessary!" Said Peter his arms folding over his chest as he glared at Sam who smirked softly.

"Consider it payback Web Head for Fluffy there on your pencil.." Said Sam one hand raising in a farewell wave as Peter sputtered watching him exit.

Sam chuckled softly an hour later watching Peter try and explain what had happened to the teacher of why he had a bruise suddenly. The most famous response of course was he'd slammed into a door.

Today it was a similar excuse. He'd tripped over his shoe while running laps which Peter did do. Sam though knew why the other did that. Eyes narrowing as he calmly waiting. He'd get the other half of his revenge soon. Away from the prying eyes of Nick Fury of course. Sam was thinking about Peter's house. The fun part would be bothering him while Peter was doing homework.

After School four Pm.

Peter sat at his desk working on his paper his pencil in his mouth trying to figure out the answer to the question that was eluding him. Peter all most choked on his pencil when he felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind earning a yelp from the brown haired teen before he turned seeing Sam his head falling back against the other's waist area. "Damn it Sam… Don't sneak up on me when I'm doing work!" Said Peter before one brow raised. "Wait.. How did you get in?!"

"Your Aunt May left a key in the potted plant in case you got locked out.." Said Sam casually.

"Yea, but how did you know about it?!" Said Peter his head turning as he squirmed slightly.

"Cause I saw her put it in there before she left the other day." Said Sam before putting his Chin on the top of Peter's head.

"….Sam I'm trying to Study..." Said Peter looking annoyed.

"Mmhmm.. I'm not saying anything.." Said Sam one eye opening as he felt Peter's head tilt slightly.

"...Is this payback for earlier still..." Said Peter his eyes closing as he breathed through his nose trying to calm his racing heart.

"Maybe, or maybe I'm just bored." Said Sam his tone light and slightly playful sounding.

"Well I'm kind of busy right now so maybe later?" Said Peter making Sam smirk.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, why are you busy on that right now?" Said Sam curiously making Peter sigh.

"Because it's due on Monday and I don't want it to be late." Said Peter before Sam's fingers stole that pencil from Peter's lips making the brown haired teen scowl.

"SAM! Give that back!"

And thus began the chase through the house. Over and under things Sam sliding under the table attempting to get away while Peter went over it only to have Sam pin him down when he stuck Peter in the chest making the taller teen go over backwards.

"Sam come on I need to finish that.." Said Peter face flushed eyes flashing.

"…." For a moment Sam did nothing but stare. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life. Hotter then any look any girl could give. Peter's eyes narrowed before he let his head sink back against the floor his arms at his sides pinned down by Sam's hands.

"That is the hottest look I have seen Ever..." Came the whisper against Peter's lips as Sam leaned down straddling the taller teenager lips pressing against Peter's making the brunette's eyes sink closed.

Peter's heart slowly calmed trapped against the heat of Sam's body blue eyes opening as he felt the smaller Teen's hand on his face.

"You are, so cute sometimes Web Head.." Said Sam his mouth curving in an honest smile.

Peter blinked up at the smaller teen for a moment his brain processing what the other said before he smiled slightly. "So does that mean you'll forgive me for Fluffy then?" Came the light tone back from Peter.

"...I'll think about it.." Came the playful tone back as Sam slid from the warm body under his own making Peter sigh slightly as the other walked out the kitchen heading for the living room.

Peter shook his head getting up before he heard the TV turn on. Sam did have a point and he had been pushing himself hard lately. Peter chewed on his lower lip before becoming very aware of a pair of green eyes watching him from the living room door. Those eyes seemed to glow for a split second with their own inner light making Peter stare. Was it a trick of the light? Did those eyes actually glow? Peter narrowed his eyes, head tilting slowly side to side watching the way they seemed to catch the light.

"...Do your eyes?" Started Peter as he walked forwards slowly towards the couch were Sam was sitting.

"Do my eyes what Web Head.." Said Sam one brow raising curiously.

"Did your eyes just glow?" Came the curious reply from Peter.

"Maybe, why did you see something?" Asked Sam amusedly.

"That's not funny Sam, for a second I was worried!" Said Peter before Sam pulled him against him lips touching Peter's forehead.

"..I'm sorry, sometimes my eyes catch the light. It's due to the energy absorption.." Said Sam his voice falling silent then as Peter sighed eyes closing.

"That's not really something you can help is it?" Asked Peter curiously as Sam shook his head.

"Nope, not really. Not any more then you can resist staring at me during training.."

For the second time that day Peter Sputtered before flattening a pillow against Sam's face scowling slightly.

Author's note: Leave me alone.. It bit and wouldn't let go. I have no clue where the plot bunny came from but I shall call him fluffy and he shall torment Sam… I don't own anything Marvel and Stan Lee do..


	5. Trust me

Bad dreams where one thing having a dream like that though was just horrifying. Sitting up Peter panted eyes wide one palm against his right eye. What time was it? Three in the morning and wide awake. A sigh coming as he leaned back into his pillow when he felt the other body next to him stir. A blink coming as Peter looked over. It was almost like his dream eyes narrowing in thought as he looked over. In his dream he'd woken up next to Iron Fist. Thankfully in reality he woke up next to Sam. Eyes sinking closed as he sighed body relaxing when he heard the other speak.

"Bad dream Web Head?" Came the sleepy voice of Sam.

"Yea..Something like that.." Said Peter his eyes opening to look at the other beside him turning, so he was face to face with Sam.

"Oh yea? Dreaming of me were you?" Said Sam a lazy smirk coming.

"Actually, no I wasn't.." Said Peter his eyes closing. Normally Sam wouldn't push, but this time he was curious. Who had Peter been dreaming of?

"So..Who were you dreaming about?" Said Sam curiously.

"...Nothing you need to know about.." Said Peter his eyes opening a mild look of embarrassment coming as Sam smirked softly.

"Then lets see if I can guess." Said Sam making Peter narrow his eyes at him.

"Sure if you guess you can win a prize.." Said Peter sarcasticly making Sam smirk leaning closer to the taller teen.

"If you weren't dreaming of me then were you dreaming of..." Sam trailed off making Peter squirm slightly.

"Wait do I get more then one guess?" Asked Sam tilting his head.

"One guess.." Said Peter his mouth curving in a slight smile.

"Well then let me think a moment." Sam said falling silent allowing his body to relax once more turning to lean back against Peter's other pillow eyes closing.

There were a few guys that appealed to him on the team, maybe Peter had been dreaming about one of them. Iron Fist was very calm and Zen most of the time maybe him? Power Man was always up for a good time, maybe it was him? Green eyes opened before Sam turned looking at the red faced Peter.

"You were dreaming about Danny weren't you?" Said Sam before Peter squeaked softly turning over to hide his face.

"N, no I wasn't!" Said Peter making Sam smirk pressing into the taller teen from behind. Sam's head pressing against Peter's shoulder.

"You're a terrible liar you know that right?" Said Sam his arms curling around Peter making the taller teen shift slightly.

"It's just weird.. I've never had thoughts like that about Danny he's a team mate.. And I shouldn't be having things like this with you, but I do so maybe.." Peter trailed off his eyes fluttering shut as Sam's mouth rested against his throat teeth nipping lightly.

"You are a horrible liar, you love this just as much as I do.." Said Sam before Peter shivered a slight sigh coming.

"Fine, you're right. I do like this, I shouldn't be doing it due to us being team mates. I am though, and your a jerk for getting under my skin like this." Said Peter shifting making Sam release him allowing Peter to roll over once more to face Sam. Hands crept up as Sam smirked resting them on Peter's face.

"You gotta admit though, when we actually do get to do anything it's always fun." Said Sam his body edging closer his lips touching Peter's forehead.

"...It's comforting, I always thought I'd be alone working. I didn't think I would ever have a team.." Said Peter his arms curling around Sam as the smaller teen nuzzled his neck making Peter smirk slightly.

"Course we all know who wears the pants in this relationship.." Said Peter making Sam raise one brow.

"Oh? And who is that?" Said Sam eyes narrowed making Peter smirk.

"Why me of course.." Said Peter before Sam sat up.

"You sure about that?" Said Nova his mouth set in a firm line making Peter bite his lip to keep from laughing. He knew Nova's dirty little secret. How demanding the other could be for control sometimes. Though lately he didn't mind giving control a bit here and there. Usually Sam telling him to go to bed or Sam telling him to eat something. Reminding him about this and that.

Feeling Sam's hand on his chin Peter blinked coming out of his daze.

"Hey Web Head, I asked you something.." Said Sam his mouth still set in that firm line. Peter smiled slightly eyes sinking closed.

"I know, but how can I answer that? Technically we both wear pants so obviously the correct answer is both of us.." Said Peter opening his eyes to see Sam leaning closer.

"I think your just trying to Rile me up, why Web Head?" Said Sam his face inches from Peter's making the heart in Peter's chest speed up slightly.

"...The thrill of it… Maybe I want attention.." Said Peter evasively.

"The Thrill of it?!" Sam leaned back eyes wide green orbs darkening slightly.

"That look right there..When your eyes darken and seem to have sparks of light in them.. Gorgeous right there." Said Peter leaning forwards towards Sam who didn't fight the kiss. Even though he tried to take control Peter wasn't having any of it this morning. Straddling Sam Peter looked down at him eyes narrowed.

"That look you get when your just about to explode at someone.. When it's not aimed at me I love seeing it sometimes.." Said Peter his hands resting on Sam's chest his eyes narrowed. Sam wasn't sure how he liked this. A part of him was okay with it. Another part did not like it one bit. The part that demanded control did not like this at all. For a moment neither moved both intent on what the other was going to do. A stalemates of sorts coming before Sam broke the silence speaking slowly. "I don't, I don't know.."

"...You can't always be in constant control you know..Sometimes it's not about who's better or who gets more control. It's about trust, it's about trusting the other to let them be in control.." Said Peter making Sam stop moving his eyes narrowed in thought. He did trust Peter he knew there wasn't a truly mean bone in the other teen's body. He knew the other hated having to hurt others to the point he would prefer being hurt by them. One hand on Sam's chin rousing him from the thoughts he had before he looked up to Peter once more.

"Do you trust me Sam?" Said Peter his head tilting slightly.

"..I trust you with my life." Said Sam both arms wrapping around Peter's waist before the Taller teen smiled.

"Then this morning I want to be the one to instigate something.. Just this once I want to be in control.." Said Peter making Sam close his eyes a silent nod coming.

"Thank you.." Said Peter leaning downwards pressing kisses to Sam's throat and face.

Sam closed his eyes a slight smirk coming as Peter did this his fingers resting loosely against Peter's back. It felt odd letting him do this since he was always the one touching or kissing.

For a make out session it wasn't so bad. He could deal with letting the Web head have control once in a while. Though thanks to Peter's aunt coming home it ended too soon for him.

He wouldn't mind getting more later..

Spending the night again Sam was laying next to a drowsy Peter when he flipped open his phone. Peter perked up due to the light eyes half closed.

"Sam? What are you doing?" Asked Peter before Sam grinned.

"Did you think I was gonna spend the night without getting a picture?" Said Sam holding his phone up the Camera all ready up on it.

"Sam no!" Said Peter hiding his face cheeks flushed.

"Sam yes!" Said Sam turning over so he was on top of Peter who even though he was smiling shyly was still flustered.

"Sam come on how can you even get a picture in the dark?!" Said Peter still hiding his face.

"Very carefully.." Said Sam the Nova helmet slid on with a flash his Nova costume appearing.

"Sam what are you?" Asked Peter before Gloved hands gripped his wrists sliding them down.

"Come on now, you know I like taking pictures.. I take pictures of things I like." Said Nova one hand on Peter's chin.

"Well yea, but at this time at night?" Asked Peter looking up curiously.

"Maybe I want a picture of you completely flustered.." Said Nova leaning down his lips connecting with Peter's who let out a soft whimper.

A soft blue glow formed around one hand as Nova smirked slightly at the utterly adorable look on Peter's face. The flushed face the swollen lips now that was a picture worth taking. Peter had no warning the subtle grin on Nova's face and the click of the Camera was all he got before the picture was taken. He didn't even have time to hide the expression he had.

"Sam! My Aunt doesn't know I'm Spidey if she comes in and sees you like that.." Said Peter before Nova leaned down one gloved finger over Peter's lips.

"Shhh..Just keep your voice down then Web Head and she won't.." Said Nova his mouth curved in a smile.

"But!" Said Peter before the finger slid down hooking in his shirt giving a gentle pull down on the collar.

"Heh you even wear it to bed? When do you wash it?" Said Nova his head tipping.

"When I chase someone through a car wash..." Said Peter before Nova shook his head.

"Take it off and wash it, I'll take you to the Laundromat since it's not something you can just wash here at home.." Said Nova as Peter raised one brow.

"Are you sure you don't just want to see me naked?" Said Peter making Nova grin wider.

"I always said you weren't stupid." Said Nova sliding off Peter settling in Peter's chair.

Peter frowned slightly looking slightly scared for a moment before Nova stood walking over to wrap his arms around Peter. "Trust me, I won't touch unless you want me to.." Said Nova in a soft voice.

Peter looked down for a moment his cheeks red then nodded slowly "All right.." Came the soft response, as Nova let go sliding back over to Peter's chair sitting down.

Off came the shirt making Nova narrow his eyes in appreciation. The pants the next to go leaving him in the form fitting spider outfit. Slowly Peter took it off before putting his clothes back on so they could go. True to his word Nova sat without touching Peter. After that though he caught Peter by the front of the shirt his lips pressed over Peter's teeth nibbling on the lower lip before Nova drew back.

"I told you..Trust me." Said Nova before picking Peter up who yelped wrapping his arms around Nova's neck.

"Relax Web Head I'm not gonna drop you. You have everything you need?" Said Nova making Peter nod slightly.

"Yea I've got everything.." Said Peter making Nova float up gently.

"I usually go quicker but I'll take my time with you.. Feel free to scream if you want to.." Said Nova a smirk coming before Peter snickered softly.

"Only for you.." Said Peter before Nova smirked once more.

"Scream my name Parker.." Said Nova before they took off in a blaze of light.

"NOVA!" Yelled Peter as he gripped the other harder around the neck. The light airy laughter he got in return was just enough to get him laughing too. He'd never been able to fly like this so it was something interesting.

The laundromat was empty at two in the morning. It was still open just didn't have anyone in there. Nova had to wash his suit too right? So maybe this is where he did it?

"Do you wash your suit here?" Asked Peter making Nova chuckle softly.

"Nah mine is special actually.." Said Nova leaned against the machine Peter had his things in making the taller teen nudge him gently.

"I'm curious, is it like dry clean only or something?" Said Peter making Nova chuckle.

"Nah it just doesn't require it since it's part of the Nova Force.." Said Nova making Peter chuckle softly.

"Oh? It must be nice though.." Said Peter leaning against Nova who wrapped one arm around him.

"How much longer on the machine?" Said Nova his head tilting.

"Ten minutes why?" Asked Peter before he found himself pinned to the machine by a smirking Nova.

"Sam..."

"Peter..."

"Not here!" Said Peter before Nova grinned shifting his helmet slightly to Attack Peter's neck with his mouth.

A squeak would come from Peter as Nova assaulted his neck eyes sinking closed before he'd wrap his arms around Nova's neck head tilting slightly.

"Your machine just went off Web head.." Said Sam releasing Peter who leaned back against the machine panting slightly.

"Damn it.." Said Peter moving to take his things out of the machine making Nova chuckle softly.

"You're such a Control Freak..." Said Peter putting his things in the dryer making Nova smirk.

"Maybe...I don't hear you complaining though.." Said Nova as Peter looked up cautiously head tipped.

"..No I guess I'm not am I?" Said Peter before starting the machine walking back to wrap his arms around Nova quietly.

Author's note: This one went all over the place it felt like.. It's like neither one could decide who was going to do what.. Not sure I like how this one turned out..


	6. Knack

Another day of school, boring ordinary school. Another few minutes before being let out Peter noticed something. A low pitched hum, looking around he noticed no one else was even saying or doing anything. Suddenly his eyes widened, nothing was moving. Not even a single person was breathing or blinking. What was going on? It was like some crazy dream.

He couldn't move he couldn't breathe. He felt like he was suffocating.

Then he heard a voice, "Hey Web Head what are you doing? Wake up!"

He stiffened suddenly sitting up bolt right in class eyes wide one hand over his eyes as he sat panting. What kind of a dream was that?

"Mister Parker perhaps you can answer me this question.."

"What? Oh what is it?" Said Peter habitually answering the Teacher's question.

"Could you come to the front and answer the problem on the board perhaps?" Said the teacher looking annoyed. Not wishing to displease the teacher he quickly stood walking to the chalkboard. Looking the problem over he quickly answered it turning to face the now laughing class. For a moment he couldn't figure out what it was his head tilting questioningly before suddenly he looked down.

It was that dream again.

The one of him going to the chalkboard half naked. That was just nice..

A squawk of annoyance came, as Peter sat up bolt right in bed eyes large, one hand against his chest trying to ease his quick breaths.

"You ok Web Head?" Came the concerned voice next to him of Sam. Latching onto Sam Peter shook his head feeling the other's arms around him hands gently soothing his back.

"Shh it was just a bad dream, what was it about anyways.." Said Sam curiously making Peter mumble something under his breath.

"What was that?" Asked Sam curiously making Peter shake his head.

"I don't wanna tell… " Said Peter making Sam raise one brow.

"Oh? One of those huh? Let me see if I can guess then." Said Sam his head tipping as he thought for a moment. Green eyes stared at Peter who looked up to the smaller teen from where he was at in the other's arms.

"I bet it was a dream about going to the chalkboard half naked..." Said Sam making Peter's eyes widen once more.

"How did you know that? Have you had it before?" Asked Peter curiously making Sam smirk.

"Be lucky it was only a class room for you..For me it was the entire Nova Corps…." Said Sam making Peter chuckle softly.

"I see.. That is a lot worse then mine isn't it.. But how many were in the Nova Corps anyways?" Asked Peter tipping his head.

"A lot more then a class room.. Lets just leave it at that.." Said Sam a serious tone to his voice. Peter wisely thought it would be best to leave it alone. His head leaned against Sam's shoulder eyes closing.

"For the record, is it really possible to do that though? I mean.. Not have pants on if your wearing your helmet?" Said Peter in a sleepy voice.

"...Who said I was wearing the Helmet?" Said Sam a smirk coming once more before he sank down into the bed eyes closing. Peter raised one brow before closing his eyes a smirk coming.

Somehow no matter what Sam had a way of saying completely random things and making him feel better. Maybe it was a talent the other had? He had no clue, but he did know Sam had a knack for it at times.

He felt warm when Sam was sleeping next to him. It felt safe like he was protected. It felt so good to be alone with Sam though. No one bothering them no one disturbing them. Aunt May was sleeping. It would be hours before she woke up. She also knew the two of them were together. She supported Peter with the relationship. Though she did question if it was ok for them to do it. Peter had to admire her for that. Most of the others didn't even realize. Maybe Danny did because he'd always flash them a smile when they were trying to get a little quiet time. He would always distract the others letting them sneak off easier. Today Sam and Peter planned to go to a movie together. So it was no wonder Peter was having trouble sleeping. How Sam could sleep so easily Peter really had to wonder. Soon though Peter was starting to doze eyes closing the calm warmth lulling him to sleep.

When Peter's alarm went off though Sam was groggy sitting up feeling around for the alarm his hand landing on Peter's head a smirk coming before Sam leaned over.

"Hey Web Head wake up… Where's the alarm.." Said Sam before looking up. He had to give Peter credit the other was resourceful. There plastered to the ceiling with web fluid was the alarm clock. Peter groaned turning over curling against Sam shaking his head.

"...Five more minutes..." Came the sleepy muffled speech.

Sam chuckled slightly before shaking his head. Leaning down he brushed Peter's hair back then blew a gentle breath right over the taller teen's neck.

"Get up Web Head your the one who wanted to get up early.." Said Sam leaning back as Peter sat up both hands on the back of his neck eyes wide a shiver going down his spine.

"Don't do that Sam!" Looking up Peter groaned before simply walking up the wall crouched down to smack the alarm button shutting it off.

Now there was only one problem with this. Being upside down might not be a problem for him. His shirt on the other hand took the change in gravity by simply falling over his face. Peter rolled his eyes then folded his arms a grumpy look coming as he walked across the ceiling. Sam couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out making Peter turn looking at him.

"What's so funny?!" Asked Peter eyes narrowed watching Sam.

"...Even though your able to defy gravity your shirt missed the memo huh?" Said Sam his own arms crossing amusement showing on his face.

"What? Oh yea, it happens sometimes depending on what I'm wearing.. Gotta get ready though.." Peter said his head shaking.

Leaping off the wall landing in a crouch Peter stood up walking forwards heading for the closet.

"...Do you do that every morning?" Asked Sam curiously watching Peter who blinked going slightly red in the face.

"Um..Maybe?" Said Peter before turning back to his clothes grabbing what he was going to wear he shrugged "I'm gonna grab a shower" Continued Peter before quickly going out the door.

Sam shook his head. Sometimes his boyfriend could be such a nerd, but that was his nerd so it was actually cute when Peter did something like that around him. Shaking his head Sam headed for the second shower. Both finished at almost the same time coming out in their outfits before heading for the kitchen.

"That was quick, wanna grab something here or just grab something to go?" Said Sam looking at Peter who shifted slightly. He could very well do it this time around. A nod coming before Sam reached out gripping Peter's hand who blinked.

"Why is your hand always warm?" Said Peter looking at Sam curiously.

"Cause of my powers.. I'm constantly warm.." Said Sam a smirk coming.

Peter nodded slightly before locking the door behind them walking next to Sam.

Their arrival at the movie was fine. The line wasn't that long. No it wasn't the movie that was bad, it was what happened in the middle of it. Super villains did not take days off.

In fact two crashed right through the movie screen followed by their team mates making Peter and Sam sink down in their seats as the crowd ran out.

"...Well...We're in trouble now.." Said Peter peeking over the seat only to be pushed down by Sam.

"Stay down, I'll go out first.. Crawl under the seats and swing through the door.. in the fight you'd look just like any one else as long as you keep your head down." Said Sam before slipping his helmet out of Peter's bag running out the door.

Flying back in as Nova he started harassing the villains buying time for Peter to come back as Spider Man.

Sneaking out was easy getting changed was easy. Getting back in easy. Telling his team mates how and where they were not so easy..

The two were saved by Iron Fist who simply stated the obvious.

"They are going out, I do believe it is normal for two people in love to do something like that isn't it?" Said Iron Fist before White Tiger smirked.

"The way they fought I knew it… Nova just argued with him cause he thought he was cute when he was angry.." A rather Catty smile coming from White Tiger before she split giggling softly.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck giving a weak smile to Spider Man who had his shoulders haunched in annoyance.

"Really Sam? The only reason you used to argue with me was cause you thought I was cute?!" Said Spidey.

"...Um...Maybe.. Come on Web Head don't be mad!" Said Nova

"Then what should I be?! Flattered that you did it?" Said Spidey arms crossing over his chest looking down at Nova who shifted one hand crossed over his chest a weak smile coming.

"..No.. You should be angry, but the minute you started fighting back I fell even harder for you..I didn't want someone who would just take my crap without giving back.. I wanted someone who could engage me equally.." Said Nova his smiling brightening.

"None of the others would, so that's how I knew it was you Web Head.." Continued Nova making Spidey stare at him.

Behind the mask Nova had no clue what Peter was thinking. A shift of foot coming before Spidey sighed both arms reaching out to wrap around the smaller figure.

"I'm still mad at you..But.. Good explanation..." Said Spidey as Nova picked him up.

"Home Spidey or the nearest changing area?" Said Nova as Peter reached up taking his mask off after making sure no one was around.

Good thing about Villains they really knew how to clear an area out. A small smile coming as Peter shook his head. "Smooth Nova real smooth.." Said Peter pressing his lips to the exposed skin of Nova's cheek..

Author's note: Ok I have no clue where it came from it just came as I started typing -_-; I wanna do a Halloween one but um.. I should maybe wait till their older for that ; I just always get this mental image of Parker in a French maid outfit and Sam in a dracula costume -_-; My brain just wow… Wants to put them in the most cliched things.. Well either that it's Ms Marvel for Peter and Captain America for Sam… Don't ask me my brain hates me sometimes...


End file.
